Sorpresas
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Orihime e Ichigo, el camino a la felicidad de nuestros personajes favoritos nunca fue tan sencillo, pero a pesar de las adversidades siempre se ve una hermosa luz al final del túnel. #ConcursoIchiHimeFC


**#ConcursoIchiHimeFC**

 **Disclaimer: ni Bleach ni ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Sorpresas**

Costaba creer que desde que su Kurosaki-kun le había pedido ser su novia habían pasado casi dos años; jamás imaginó que en algún momento de su vida iba a ser tan inmensamente feliz. Oh, pero no todo había sido un camino fácil, en más de una oportunidad pensó que quedaría soltera para el resto de su vida o que nunca podría declarar su amor porque en una ocasión Tatsuki-chan le había insistido para que invitara a Ichigo a una cita y que por fin le confesara sus sentimientos, pero su amiga dejó de lado esa idea al escucharla tartamudear y, literalmente, ver cómo comenzaba salirle vapor por sus orejas. Ah, no… para Orihime era algo muy difícil siquiera pensar que él podría llegar a ser algo más que simplemente amigos; con solo pensar que pudieran llegar a compartir tan siquiera una caminata por el parque la hacía perderse en las nubes, tanto que chocaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera adelante mientras imaginaba esa escena tan romántica. Naturalmente, Tatsuki siempre trataba de salvarla de sus golpes cotidianos, pero no siempre estaba cerca para evitar que algún que otro bulto apareciera en su frente producto de los topetazos a los postes de luz.

Sin embargo, el día en que Rukia y Renji por fin se casaron Ichigo la tomó por sorpresa al preguntarle si alguna vez le dedicaría unos momentos. En ese instante pensó que él posiblemente necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda para ponerse al corriente con sus estudios o que tal vez lo ayudara a estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso de la universidad, pero cuando la miró con esa mirada tan cálida y tomó su mano tímidamente, sintió que ya nada podría hacerla más feliz. No obstante, Orihime se equivocaba porque cuando regresaron de la boda, Ichigo insistió para acompañarla a su casa como todo caballero y, ahí, torpemente y con más nervios de los que sintió alguna vez tomó su mano una vez más, la miró nuevamente a los ojos y, allí, la sorprendió con un tierno beso. Flotando en su propia nube, Orihime entró a su departamento y a partir de ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

Y así pasó el tiempo, casi dos años para ser exactos y no podía siquiera pensar en ser más feliz: su boda estaba a solo un mes de concretarse ¿quién iba a decir que se casaría con el amor de su vida? Al pasar un año y medio de noviazgo tanto el mismo Ichigo como ella se sorprendieron cuando le propuso casamiento; y no es que fue la propuesta de casamiento más romántica de la vida, más bien todo lo opuesto, pero por ese motivo fue la propuesta perfecta. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá junto a él comiendo un bocadillo cubierto de wasabi, mientras la miraba embelesado y con el estómago sufriendo por ella de la nada le dijo: — no puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa—. Obviamente, Orihime sufrió un contratiempo con su bocadillo e Ichigo quedó petrificado y tartamudeando incoherencias, pero al ver las lágrimas y la adoración en los ojos de su novia le indicaron que había dicho algo que Orihime anhelaba con todo su corazón y que no solo era él el de las ideas locas de casarse.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Ichigo-kun?

—Creo que nunca he dicho nada más en serio.

Del día de la propuesta imperfectamente perfecta habían pasado seis meses y la boda estaba lista para concretarse. Ichigo trabajaba en la clínica de su padre y estudiaba en la universidad para convertirse en médico. Orihime por su parte continuó perfeccionándose en el arte gourmet y trabajaba en la pastelería tiempo completo debido a que le resultaba muy costoso seguir con los estudios superiores; sin embargo, no se sentía desanimada porque había encontrado otro camino que seguir y no podía imaginarse haciendo otra cosa.

Inesperadamente, la vida de Orihime después de la guerra y la boda de sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas había estado llena de sorpresas y felicidad plena. Sabía que nada podría hacerla más feliz, pues todas las estrellas estaban alineadas y de algún modo todo lo malo y todo el sufrimiento de los años pasados ya no la afectaban, no la hacían despertar por las noches llorando angustiada, desesperada y herida por las vivencias y las pérdidas que tanto daño habían hecho en su alma y su enorme corazón. Y, aunque todo era felicidad y ya no despertaba sola, desde hacía unas semanas despertaba con mucho malestar. No podía entenderlo, consultó con Tatsuki y le manifestó que debían ser los nervios por la boda, curiosa, su amiga le preguntó si sufría de vómitos o mareos, pero Orihime no sentía esa clase de síntomas y le dijo claramente que no estaba embarazada; aunque sí le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su cuerpo y como quedó la duda decidió consultar a un profesional por su malestar. Luego de su consulta con el médico y de varios estudios dieron con su diagnóstico: efectivamente estaba embarazada.

Ese resultado no era algo que hubiese esperado; su corazón estalló de felicidad y pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que pudiera calmarse y respirar con tranquilidad. ¿Ella, mamá? En algún momento se imaginó cargando en brazos a un bebé de ella y de Ichigo, pero estaba tan feliz y agradecida con la vida que no pensó pedir más por lo que se dedicaba a disfrutar del amor y los mimos que le daba Ichigo. Oh, pero que alegría más inmensa; esa mañana caminó con el mayor cuidado, evitó todo tipo de peligros: caminó prestando atención a todo poste salvaje que aparecía, miró a los dos lados al cruzar, prestó atención en las esquinas, no comió nada fuera de lo normal y recibió la felicitación de Tsubaki por no chocar con nada en el camino y de no comer porquerías (como él siempre decía). Lo que estaba pasando con ella era tan maravilloso que pensó que estaba soñando. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la clínica Kurosaki en donde primero saludó a las gemelas y a Ishin para luego ir al encuentro de su prometido.

—Orihime, ¿Qué haces aquí, te encuentras bien? — Ichigo salió a su encuentro, levantándose del escritorio y quitándose las gafas. La observó y comprobó que, en efecto, no se veía nada fuera de lo normal; incluso su reiatsu estaba normal, aunque algo extraño.

—Ichigo-kun… tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante, tanto que no podía esperar.

Ichigo se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido a modo de preocupación, ella por su parte lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo, pero sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. ¿Cómo tomaría esta noticia? Después de todo no habían hablado de niños, mucho menos ahora que eran tan jóvenes y que tenían tanto por crecer y hacer juntos… Orihime comenzó a llorar, sí, sabía que era todo un proceso hormonal, pero sinceramente estaba preocupada y no quería presionarlo…

—Orihime, no llores ¿Qué sucede? Me estás preocupando.

—Ichigo-kun…

Ichigo se quedó de piedra porque no sabía que estaba pasando ¿acaso venía a decirle que ya no quería casarse con él? Su mundo se desmoronaba por su llanto y su silencio, y él estaba sufriendo paralizado y sin saber qué hacer.

—Orihime…

En ese momento, Orihime se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba preocupándose por su falta de respuesta y su llanto descontrolado.

—Ichigo-kun—. Respiró profundamente y le preguntó, —tengo algo que decirte, es algo que me ha hecho muy, muy feliz y….

Ichigo la miró confundo, ¿si estaba tan feliz, por qué lloraba tan desconsoladamente? —¿Quieres contarme que te ha hecho tan feliz que no puedes dejar de llorar?

—Oh, Ichigo-kun… estoy embarazada

Ichigo quedó estático por unos momentos, no supo que responder, pero su corazón estalló de felicidad ¿Él sería padre? ¿Cómo agradecerle semejante regalo? ¿Cómo decirle que acababa de hacerlo el hombre más feliz de la tierra? Aparentemente no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo porque su novia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y llanto.

—Lo siento…

¿Eh? ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué estaba llorando tan angustiada? ¿Acaso…?

—Gracias…

En ese momento Orihime comprendió, pues ese abrazo, ese beso y esas lágrimas en los ojos de Ichigo le acababan de confirmar que realmente estaba feliz por la noticia, no hacían falta palabras ¿cómo pudo pensar si quiera que reaccionaría de otra manera? Justo él que le había demostrado más de un millón de veces su amor infinito ¿cómo pudo pensar…?

—Oh, Ichigo-kun… seremos padres…vamos a tener un bebé.

—Sí, Hime… y no puedo agradecerte y amarte más por eso...

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, hasta que se dieron cuenta del grito de su padre que lloraba (seguramente) frente al poster gigante de su madre.

—¡Oh, Masakiiiiii! Seremos abuelos, que felicidad… Ichigo no es gay….

Y al mismo tiempo un golpe callando de golpe los gritos de júbilo de su padre.

—Esa debe haber sido Karin—, murmuró Ichigo aun abrazado a Orihime sonriendo feliz y con su pecho inflado de orgullo.

—Felicidades Ichi-nii y, de hecho, Yuzu acaba de darle un sartenazo al viejo.

Fin….

 **N/A:** Hola, este es mi primer fic de Bleach, y de mi pareja favorita ICHIHIME, que termino y que subo, tengo algunas cosas más escritas, pero todavía no logro darle la forma que deseo jaja. Escribí esto para participar en el concurso del # de arriba, espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado y, de ser así, me dejen un review. Saludos

Sele


End file.
